1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for connecting the ends of a toothed belt which has longitudinal reinforcing cords and is of the type which can be employed in printing presses, sheet delivery systems or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many printing presses, sheet delivery systems or the like which are utilized in the printing field employ endless toothed belts for the transfer of power to various shafts, rollers, etc. The toothed belts insure that the various drive and driven elements will be rotated at predetermined relative speeds throughout the operation of the associated machinery. There remains a need for reliably connecting the ends of such toothed belts in order to be able to fabricate belts of a predetermined length and to be able to repair such belts that become weakened or damaged.
In one such connection for toothed belts, as described in German Laid Open Patent Appln. No. 23 22 343, the ends of the toothed belt are designed as tongues which mesh or engage with one another. The teeth of the tongues have bores or holes which are directly above the reinforcing cords and extend transversely of the toothed belt. In the area of this connection, the two ends of the toothed belt are connected by pins which are inserted through the bores or holes. The pins are held in place in the holes of the ends of the toothed belt, for example, by having a larger diameter than that of the holes. In the area of this connection, therefore, one tooth is formed from one or more tooth segments of the two ends of the toothed belt. This has a particularly disadvantageous effect since the toothed belt is subjected to tensile strain or compression stress which causes it to stretch. As a result, the shape of a tooth in the connection area tends to deviate from its original shape. Furthermore, the reinforcing cords, which act as a tension means, are also interrupted at the connection point or interface.